


Без слов

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: У каждого, думает Чонун, своё счастье.





	Без слов

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2018.

У каждого, думает Чонун, своё счастье. Оно может быть ярким, похожим на ослепительное летнее солнце, или освежающим, как внезапный весенний дождь. Может быть слепым, словно только родившийся котёнок или вовсе сказочным, подобно завораживающим ледяным узорам на окнах.

Счастье Чонуна — тихое и безграничное. Для него оно — звёздное небо в ясную погоду. У его счастья глубокий медовый голос, острый язык да сотня шуток в карманах. И чуткая добрая душа.

Чонуну хочется беречь его, защищать и постоянно находиться рядом.

И раз за разом позволять себе слабости: гладить шею Кюхёна и держать его за руку (Кюхён часто повторяет, что маленькая ладонь Чонуна идеально смотрится в его больших руках), обнимать и невесомо целовать его в щёку (и Кюхён наигранно вздыхает, но при этом улыбается).

Иногда Чонун думает, что перебащивает с выражением собственных чувств, но ему ли не знать, что Кюхёну это нравится не меньше, чем ему. А всё недовольство — это издержки роли эвил-макнэ.

Но даже когда Кюхён дразнит Чонуна, то делает это по-доброму, не намереваясь обидеть всерьёз, и всегда чутко следит за его настроением. И Кюхён не станет спрашивать напрямую,если заметит, что его что-то тревожит. В подобные моменты он просто старается находиться рядом. Кюхён понимает без слов, когда нужен Чонуну особенно сильно.

Но сейчас Чонуну его очень не хватает: из-за службы Кюхёна и его собственного забитого расписания они почти не видятся. Он скучает и чувствует расцветающую радость каждый раз, когда Кюхён в свои выходные приходит поддержать его и остальных участников.

Как и сегодня на Super Show 7.

Во время исполнения «I do», Чонун замечает Кюхёна среди зрителей . Он делает это ненарочно — взгляд находит Кюхёна сам. И Чонун, поддавшись секундному порыву, с улыбкой говорит посреди своей партии: «Кюхён-а, я люблю тебя». И в этой простой фразе — слишком много смысла и невысказанных слов, понятных только им двоим. Он знает, что Кюхён показывает руками сердечко ему в ответ, как во время письма Чонсу-хёна, как знает и то, что после концерта Кюхён спрячет своё «я тебя тоже» под шутками, ироничными комментариями и разговорами об излишне сентиментальных хёнах.

Он ошибается. Потому что в гримёрке Кюхён подходит к нему молча, а затем крепко обнимает, проводя рукой от спины к затылку. Это значит куда больше, чем любой ответ, который можно придумать.

На мгновение Чонун теряется, а потом обнимает Кюхёна в ответ, чувствуя, как легко и хорошо становится на душе.

Чонун думает, что ему с Кюхёном повезло.

Очень.

Потому что у него есть человек, с которым для понимания не нужны слова.


End file.
